1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flooring nailer, and more particularly to a flooring nailer, wherein the handle is fixed on the fixing seat rigidly and stably, thereby preventing the handle structure from detaching from the main body due to the shock or vibration produced during operation of the flooring nailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional flooring nailer in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 comprises a main body 60, and a handle 63 mounted on the main body 60. The main body 60 has a first end provided with a nail striking portion 61 and a second end provided with a nail outlet 611 for ejecting the flooring nails (not shown) outward by striking the nail striking portion 61 by a hammer (not shown). The main body 60 has a side formed with a protruding transverse bar 62. The handle 63 has a lower end provided with an L-shaped support plate 64 secured on the transverse bar 62 of the main body 60 by two L-shaped screw members 66.
However, the support plate 64 of the handle 63 is mounted on the transverse bar 62 of the main body 60 by the two screw members 66 only, so that the handle 63 is not supported on the main body 60 rigidly and stably. Thus, the handle 63 is easily detached from the main body 60 due to the shock or vibration produced during operation of the flooring nailer.